Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Uno!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody Kudo is the Movie Chapter! Jimmy proves he is a caring big brother to little Melody ! With the Red String of Destiny connecting them Jimmy is torn between his love for his little sister and Rachel! Protecting them both in a Crisis will be more then he bargained for. With a Canine for Details One Truth Prevails ! Case Closed Generations!


Case Closed Generations Movie Chapters~!

Time Bomb Skyscraper~!

Meguire: So your saying that you have an idea who it was Moore?

Richard: Of course I do! It was the wife!

Meguire: what makes you think that?

Richard: Easy! June is the month she was born in!

Meguire: But that doesn't solve anything.

Melody: *Whispers to Conan* I think you better help him.

Conan: Right!

Later:

Melody: So that is what happened.

Rachel: Wow dad really good.

Conan: *Sighs* Wow.

Lady: I don't regret what I did.

Meguire: Lets go.

Later:

Jimmy: Booker Kudo. Mr. Kudo. *Sighs* I'm done sorting through his mail. I seem to have been forgotten.

Melody: Its alright. You're still my favorite Detective Jimmy!

Dr. Agasa: Mine as well, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hmm. So you say.

Melody: Hey look one for you!

Jimmy: Let me see. Professor Leo Joel. Hmm I see.

Melody: Sounds important what does it say?

Jimmy: He has invited me to a tea party. I guess I should as Rachel to take us.

Melody: Look he even asked for me to go!

Jimmy: Melody Kudo can come too. I know she is your partner in crime.

Melody: I'm famous too!

Jimmy: That's because that day you came when I was getting my pictures taken.

Melody: And you picked me up and called me your Detective in Training.

Jimmy: Yeah your right I did.

Dr. Agasa: You two are sure famous. You should go.

Melody: Yeah! A Party!

Later that night:

Rachel: Jimmy has asked us to go to a tea party for him. Want to come you two?

Melody: I was invited with Jimmy! So I am the one taking you really!

Richard: Okay then you pay for the taxi short stout.

Melody: I don't get my allowance until next week so you're going to have to pay for us.

Richard: Why you?!

Rachel: So Melody want to help me plan Jimmy's birthday. I can take you with me to the movies I plan to take him to see.

Melody: Yeah! Lets go!

Rachel: Alright then.

Richard: What kind of movie?

Rachel: An all night movie. It'll be fine. Melody will fall asleep in the middle of it.

Melody: Yeah I will!

Richard: Fine.

Later the Next Day:

Melody: *Gets out of the car with Conan and the two run around* Come on Rachel hurry!

Rachel: Guys you need the invitation.

Melody: Everyone knows me! I don't! *Runs ahead of everyone and Conan follows*

Richard: This place sure is fancy.

Melody: Yeah and the lawn is well made as well. *Richard goes on explaining about it and Melody and Conan catches the book in his pocket and they laugh*

Conan: (I knew it with that old timer)

Guy: You have good eyes. Who might you be? *Notices Melody* Why hello young miss! *Smiles at Melody* Its an Honor Melody Kudo. *Joel Leo*

Melody: Thank you. These are my friends. Rachel Moore. Her father Richard Moore. And this is Conan! *Pats Conan's hand*

Conan: (why am I last?)

Later:

Joel: These are my older collection. Melody do you know where your brother is?

Melody: Busy on a Case.

Joel: I see. Well do send my respect.

Melody: Will do.

Rachel: Actually his birthday is coming up on the 4th and on the 3rd we are going to see a Movie. Melody will be going with me. Jimmy's and my lucky color is red this year so it'll be really romantic.

Joel: I assume you'll be at the Tower made by me?

Rachel: Really it was?

Joel: Yes it was. I hope you find the movie very entertaining whatever you see.

Rachel: I'm sure it'll be great.

Melody: I can't wait! *giggles and smiles*

Rachel: Yes I see.

Later on Saturday:

Rachel: Meet me at the tower at nine okay Melody can you get there by yourself?

Melody: I'll be fine! I'm going to play with George, Mitch and Amy today though. See you then!

Rachel: Alright. *Rachel leaves and then says bye to Richard from outside*

Richard: Wait why am I hiding?

Melody: I'm leaving now! *Leaves and heads to meet up with the kids*

Later:

Conan: hmm? I wonder what's going on with people lately.

Dr. Agasa: It'll be fine. So what are you going to do about tonight?

Conan: I'm not sure. Maybe Melody can make up an excuse for me.

Dr. Agasa: Your always having Melody cover for you. I hope you thank her often Jimmy. You don't realize the burden that little one has to carry. She could be in danger from them finding her.

Conan: They won't dare come near her. I'll beat them up!

Dr. Agasa: I know you're a very protective brother Jimmy. You protect both Melody and Jenny.

Conan: But Jenny is in France why should I care?

Dr. Agasa: Because she's your sister.

Conan: Good point. *Dr. Agasa answers the phone when it rings and covers the mouth*

Dr. Agasa: Its for you Jimmy. Its some guy using a voice enhancer.

Conan: Alright then. *Uses his bowtie and the guy speaks*

Guy: The park by the river. I suggest you go before your little sister is hurt terribly. I'm sure you wouldn't want your sister to be blown to tiny bits for the police to pick up.

Jimmy: who is this?!

Guy: You have only a few minutes. Trust me she's in for a flight.

Jimmy: *He hangs up* I've got to go Doc! Melody's in danger!

Dr. Agasa: From what?!

Jimmy: I don't know and it wasn't a prank. *Takes off on his skateboard grabbing Melody's as he goes out the door and carries his phone in his pocket and he zooms past people and cars worriedly* (I have to get to her! She's my little sister! No one involves her! I'll find this creep!)

Later:

Melody: Oh Conan what are you doing here.

Conan: I got to you in time. That toy plane is a bomb! *Tries to take the controller from Mitch and the three boys break it* Oh no! I've lost control! Everyone run! *Gasps when it follows Melody and she trips and looks back and screams* Melody! *Kicks the controller towards the Plane and it explodes on contact and Melody and the other three are blown back and Conan's phone rings when the smoke clears and Melody runs to him* You've done it now! How dare you do that?! She's just a defenseless girl!

Guy: where is Jimmy Kudo?! Well I guess he sent a boy to play a child's game. I guess I'll have to play with you. The next bomb is under an old tree at the station. But its not in the ground. Hurry or someone will take it. Take Melody or she will get hurt next time. It will blow at 1:00.

Conan: Alright. Come on Melody!

Melody: Right! *They take off on their skateboards* Okay explain what's going on?

Conan: That was a bomb and the next one is somewhere at the station. We have five minutes.

Later:

Conan: *Looks from a window across the street and Melody sighs* It has to be the cat carrier! Lets go!

Melody: The lady is taking it!

Conan: after that taxi! *They run down the stairs and Conan almost gets ran over and gets scolded and they watch the taxi leave* We missed her!

Melody: Lets go! *They chase after the lady and soon Conan's skateboard powers down*

Conan: Melody I want you to give me your skateboard and stay safe!

Melody: But big brother!

Conan: Go home! *Gets on her skateboard and gets the cat carrier from the lady and soon Melody hears and explosion and when she arrives Jimmy is on a stretcher*

Melody: Oh no! Conan! *Finds her skateboard and rides after the ambulance to the hospital*

Later:

Melody: Conan was protecting me! Don't yell at him.

Meguire: Where is Jimmy when we need him?

Melody: He's busy so that's why Conan protected me!

Meguire: I see that Melody. Calm down.

Melody: But…

Conan: I'm just glad your okay Melody.

Melody: Thanks to you Conan! *Smiles and giggles*

Later:

Melody: I want to stay with big brother.

Jimmy: Well we know he's targeting the trains now and they are getting them off the tracks. Maybe you should head to the movies. Rachel can protect you.

Melody: Are you sure?

Jimmy: I am. Go have fun without me.

Melody: Big Brother I'm not ever burdened by your problems. I like keeping you save because I love you!

Jimmy: Thanks Melody that means a lot to me. Now run along.

Melody: Okay!

Later at nine:

Melody: Rachel!

Rachel: Oh Melody you made it. Good. Lets go.

Melody: Okay!

Rachel: Did you have fun with the kids?

Melody: We blew up our toy plane.

Rachel: How on earth did you do that?

Melody: Well big brother blew it up. The plane had a bomb on it and it exploded before he could hit me.

Rachel: Well I'm glad your safe.

Melody: Yeah I'm perfectly fine!

Later that night:

Rachel: Jimmy where are you?!

Jimmy: Rachel cover Melody! There's a bomb aimed to kill her!

Rachel: What?! Melody come her quick! *Melody runs to Rachel and they scream as the trash can explodes* AH!

Melody: Rachel!

Later:

Melody: *Coughs with Rachel* what happened?

Rachel: A bomb. If it weren't for Jimmy you could be hurt right now.

Melody: Big Brother is always protecting me. *The phone rings* Who is it?

Rachel: *Answers it and she gasps* Jimmy! You were supposed to be here for us!

Melody: It is big brother.

Jimmy: Good your both safe. I am outside the door but its warped so I can't get in. Is there anything out of place there? *Rachel looks around and carries a bag back to the counter*

Rachel: Yeah a bag with something heavy in it. Its also counting down.

Melody: *Jumps onto the counter* it's a bomb! *People in the room freak out and move away* Uh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Jimmy: I need you to defuse it. Come to the door with it okay? Then I'll tell you what to do.

Rachel: Alright I'm over by the door. Melody stay over there.

Melody: Okay Rachel. *Stands behind a rock*

Later:

Jimmy: Rachel… Cut the one you want.

Rachel: I want to tell you happy birthday first. Happy Birthday Jimmy, I might not get to tell you again.

Melody: *The ceiling starts to fall and Rachel carries the bomb away over to Melody and time goes slowly as it counts down and Rachel starts to cut a wire and Melody closes her eyes and breaths deeply and everything goes to normal when Rachel cuts the blue one and Melody looks at Rachel when Rachel exhales and giggles* Is it over?

Rachel: You're safe.

Melody: I'm glad!

Later:

Melody: Why'd you cut the blue?

Rachel: Well its because I couldn't… I couldn't cut the red string that binds us together.

Melody: *Blushes and giggles* That's true!

Conan: I'm glad your both safe. I was really worried about you. Melody, Jimmy wanted me to tell you that no matter what he'll always protect you.

Melody: I know. I'll be sure to tell him thank you.

Rachel: If it weren't for him we wouldn't be here.

Melody: Exactly! We can rely on Conan and Jimmy to protect us always! (Even if they are the same person on the inside.) *Giggles and Richard cries and Meguire sighs*

Meguire: Let it all out my friend.

Richard: I will! If anything happened to these two I don't know what I would do!

Melody: Does that mean you really care about me Richard?

Richard: You bet I do!

Melody: I'll hold that to you.

Richard: Oh you both scared me half to death!

Conan: (Once again another case solved by the great Jimmy Kudo. Hopefully Melody and Rachel will recover from their bumps and bruises soon.) *smiles*


End file.
